If I Stay
by BabyNeurotic
Summary: Having been a wallflower her whole life, Luna finally gets the notice she had always assumed she'd wanted. But what happens when it's given by a person she'd much rather stay invisible to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: kinda unsure about this story...I wanted to try something different. A horror/ romance...a vastly different temperament of the OC. And I'be always loved Friday the 13th so...yeah.**

 **Not sure I'll continue...but, I kinda hope I do.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Xxxxx**

" _It takes the sadness of life to truly appreciate the beauty of death…"._

Why had I agreed to this….

My feet drug along the asphalt as I made my way towards the car, my friends causing a commotion as they wooted and hollered about our up coming trip, greeting me loudly as I shuffled up. I chose to remain silent and offer them a quick nod as I tossed my duffle into the already full trunk, pausing briefly to press my weight against it in a feeble attempt to make it fit.

"Are you excited?" Cam's voice suddenly asked, her tone cheery and upbeat, her lips pulling back in a wide smile.

"No…" I said, slightly annoyed. One drunk idea at Gareth's birthday party and here I was trudging off into the woods the week before finals. "If I fail it's your fault."

"Oh c'mon, Luna." Cam groaned, rolling her eyes. "You always get like this-"

"Well I'm so sorry I NEED this degree!" I snapped in a hushed tone, slamming the trunk shut. "Not all of us have daddy's money to fall back on!"

"I love you, Lun. I really do." My friend hissed in reply, eyes narrowing. "But if you bitch and complain this whole trip and ruin my chances with Matt…." Here she paused to send a wishful glance over to the blonde on the other side of the car. "I will end you!"

I set my jaw, silent for a moment before replying.

"Fine." I finally said, holding a finger up between us. "But when he shoots you down, do NOT come knocking at my door."

Her laugh was amused, her tanned hand coming up to brush some of her lavender dyed hair over her shoulder, casting another glance over at Matt. "Nobody, Luna….says no to me."

I couldn't help the envy that rolled up in stomach as I watched her turn and strut away, joining the rest of the party, laughing at whatever was said.

Of course nobody shot her down.

She was smart, had money…

Beautiful.

Lucky her.

Dropping my eyes, I straightened my clothes, smoothing invisible wrinkles from my shirt. I bit the inside of my lip and drew a deep breath in through my nose, trying to quill the tightness in my chest before following her, stepping unnoticed into the group.

Xxxx

The car ride seemed to take forever.

The twists and turns of the cities busy roads slowly clear as we entered the suburbs, only to have traffic drop off completely as we started down unfamiliar roads, thick with trees and brush.

"Hey," my voice was soft as I spoke, leaning forward to poke my head between the front seats. "Where exactly are we going? We crossed over the bridge a long time ago…."

"We are going…." Gareth started, only to pause and purse his lips, turning to gaze out his side window thoughtfully. "Some place….amazing!"

"Amazing?" I repeated, skeptically. "In New Jersey."

"Yes, in New Jersey, Luna." He replied, letting out a long sigh before looking back at me through the rear view mirror. "Just chill, okay? I promise you won't die, if that's what you're worried about."

Beside him, Cam snickered, nudging his arm gently as her eyes stayed plastered out the window. "Leave her alone, Gar. You know she can't help it."

Furrowing my brow, I sat back and turned my attention back out my own window, my eyes focusing in time to spot a rest stop sign just before it disappeared from view. "Can we at least stop at the rest stop for a couple minutes?" I heard myself asking.

Faintly I heard Cam sigh, her head falling back against the head rest. "Can we just get there, Luna?"

"Yeah," Gareth agreed, glancing over at Cam. "We'll be there within the hour."

Slowly, I sank back down into my seat, my arms crossing loosely over my chest as the tips of my ears grew heated.

'I could be cuddled up in my dorm right now.' I couldn't help but think, bitterly. 'Curled up with a coffee from the dining hall and a nice long book.'

Silence.

"Actually," Matt said from beside me, drawing my attention. He had leaned forward between the seats, hands braced on either side as he took my former position, looking over to Gareth. 'I could use a stop also."

"C'mon, dude….rea-" Gareth was cut short in his reply by Cam's voice, her tone thoughtful.

"Ya know, come to think of it….I could really go for a smoke break."

My eyes rolled in response, my arms unclenching and falling limply into my lap.

It was Gareth who sighed this time, shaking his head as he slowed the car.

Matt met my eyes as he leaned back in his seat, offering me a small smile. I nodded him my 'Thank You' and turned back to watch rushing scenery start to crawl.

"Fucking ridiculous." I heard Gareth mumble as he pulled into the driveway, towards the seedy looking building.

I left the car in a huff when it finally stopped, slamming the door shut behind me with more than necessary force, the early autumn heat feeling like a ton of bricks as it bounced off the asphalt and hit me in the face.

Xxxx

The bathrooms were in horrible disrepair.

The small, confine space strongly of mold and stale urine. The stales were broken and chipped, most of the doors either hanging or ripped off all together and cast haphazardly to the muddy ground.

It was clear this place had been long forgotten about.

I stared at myself as I stood before the line of sinks, the cool, slightly discolored water, running over my soapy hands as my eyes traveled the contours of my face.

My eyebrows drew together.

I looked tired, the delicate skin under my eyes was dark, my lips cracked and parched. My skin was blotchy, dotted with the persistent, seemingly unmanageable, acne that had plagued me since my unwilling standoff with puberty. Even my hair was sad, the tresses of dark auburn locks pulled away from my face in a half hearted attempt at a ponytail, strands having fallen sometime during the day and now framed my face.

Almost as if further emphasizing what a mess I really was.

My reflection angered me.

My eyes narrowed as I watched the other me, trapped inside the mirror, mimic. We glared at each other until I finally shut off the faucet and turned away, grabbing some paper towels as my eyes wandered to the wall opposite me.

A large, faded piece of graffiti taking me by surprise, stealing my breath as I took an unsteady step backwards.

"Holy hell!" My gasp echoed through the empty bathroom, only to fade away slowly leaving the pounding in my ears as my heart pumped wildly within my chest.

My eyes squinted against the dim light as I started walking, my wet foot fall suddenly deafening against the silence as I brought myself forward, staring up at it's girth.

A giant hockey mask?

I felt myself scowl.

'Why would some body spray paint a mask on the wall of a bathroom in….god knows where?' I couldn't help but think as I stared at it, feeling an odd uneasiness settle in the pit of my stomach. 'At least draw some thing that means….something.'

Some drunk teenager probably, I concluded. Trying to freak out who ever happen to wonder in.

I shook my head and started towards the exit, taking one last look back at the faded, dripping red paint before tossing my towel and shoving against the door I had propped open with a rock I had found near by.

Everybody turned to look at me as I neared, Cam the first one to speak.

"What took you so long?" she said, her voice annoyed as she pushed off the car only to cross her arms across her chest. "It's fucking hot."

"Sorry, I was washing my hands," I started to explain, twisting my body slightly to point behind me. "And then I noticed this really weird-"

"Look," Gareth suddenly said, interrupting me as if I hadn't even been speaking. "Can you tell us later? I'd like to get there before the sun goes down."

My jaw snapped shut with a audible 'clank' and my hands fell to my sides, heat once again biting at my cheeks and ears.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, watching everybody disperse and re-enter the car. "Whatever."

Xxxx

"Hey, are you sure we're going the right way?"

Matt's voice jarred me from my sleep, like a hand shaking me awake, as I raised my head quickly and looked around the car.

Cam and Gareth had turned around in their seats at one point and we're leaning forward towards Matt, all eyes glued to the crinkled map that was partially spread out on the console between them.

"Yeah…" Gareth replied as he scratched his head slowly. "I mean….this is exactly what the guy said."

Suddenly, Cam's head whipped to the side.

"Wait….what guy?" her voice was low, teetering between anger and confusion.

"The guy at the liquor stare by campus." Gareth replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My eyes widened. 'Gary?'

"You what?!" Matt said, snatching the map away, looking at Gareth darkly amazed. Cam let out a disbelieving gust of air and ran her hands angrily through her thick hair.

"Gary?! Are you fucking kidding me?" she snapped, her teeth clenched. "You said your brother took the trip out here!"

"He did! Or…Ya know, he was meaning to."

"Do you even know the way back?" Matt raged, eyes narrowed. I watched Gareth look at all of us before shrugging.

"I can find it-"

"Are you fucking-" Cam said again, her voice louder now. "You took _directions_ from a _GARY_ , who's a well known drug dealer! Who I have seen wandering around at night not remembering where his own damn house is and you drove us to who knows where on _HIS 'directions'_ ….and _NOW_ you're telling us….you _DON'T_ even know the way back!"

'Fuck.'

Letting out a sigh I sat back in my seat, rubbing my face roughly with my hands before turning my attention back out the window.

"I told you I could figure it out!" Gareth yelled back, turning back around and grabbing the steering wheel.

"Yeah," Matt scoffed, laughing humorlessly. "And you also said your brother had been out her before us!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MAN! OKAY? JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN LAID IN MONTHS DOESN'T…"

My gaze shifted and Gareth's voice faded off as movement in the bushes a fee yards from our car caught my attention.

It was too dark to see.

All the shadows seeming to melt together in one large, impenetrable black mass. Slowly, as I stared, shapes started standing out.

Trees, bushes, random woodland creatures and….

My heart stepped up. Kicking into an unexpected overdrive as my eyes traced the dark silhouette that loomed just beyond the first rows of trees.

It was massive, dwarfing the good sized shrubs it was behind. It looked bulky and inhuman as it stood still, seeming to stare me down.

I should have been terrified.

I should have been screaming.

I should have been running away.

But, instead, I found myself…intrigued.

I was drawn forward by an unknown force, my hand raised and pressing against the heated glass as I leaned closer, my eyes traveling up it's gloomy length, watching with baited breath as its head shifted to the side.

I could feel the wait of the shadow persons eyes on me.

A growl of irritation and the gentle roar of the car starting up drew my focus away, my eyes leaving for just a moment to glance at my friends before returning, only to find the murky figure gone.

Emptiness polluting the place it had once was.

I craned my neck as the car started away, hoping to catch one more glimpse, disappointed when I didn't.

"What are you looking at?" I heard Matt ask, his voice low and curious. Slowly, I shook my head in answer.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head as I turned to face him. "Just a deer…"

I scowled inwardly.

Why was I lying to Matt? Shouldn't I tell somebody what I had seen? The simple answer was yes.

Yes I should have, But for some reason I couldn't.

I couldn't open my mouth….I couldn't form the words in my brain.

I watched silently as a gentle smile pulled at the corner of his lips, reaching the dark brown depths of his eyes. "You were straining that hard to see a deer?"

I shrugged, my eyes moving to stare down at my hands resting against my lap. "I like nature." I responded lamely.

I heard him chuckle, watching as his head dipped slightly, trying to catch my eyes.

His mouth opened, prepared to speak, only to be cut short by the horrible shriek that echoed throughout the small car.

"GARETH! LOOK OUT-"

The crunch of the metal was overwhelming.

My ears popped as it boomed, my hands flying out to grab onto whatever I could as I felt us tipping. The pierce of broken glass as the windows blew out sent a shock through my numbing body, cutting at my chest and face invading my senses as we rolled, airborne for a few seconds only to crash again, upside down.

The seatbelt splintered against my stomach and I found myself falling, my face and shoulder hitting the concrete as the air was pushed from my lungs. I felt thee roof of the car snap back up and send me hurdling towards the front seats, my head banging against the rear view mirror.

My hands broke through the windshield first, my vision spotty and weaving as I found myself skidding against the cooling forest floor.

Then suddenly….everything went quiet.

The thick silence that surrounded me was eerie, but I could still hear the sickening grown of the steel as it bend and flipped.

It was engrained in my mind.

And that scream…..

Cam!

I struggled to turn, to move my arms and check on my friends.

But I couldn't move.

My body deadening.

All I could do was lay there in the dirt, the sharp pine cones biting at my back as I tried, unsuccessfully, to move my fingers. I found myself watching the clouds slowly drift across the sky in a weird, sort of serene state, marveling silently as the sky turned to a deep amber above me.

My vision was tunneling as I finally let my eyes slowly close, my limbs increasingly numb as I floated away.

Letting my body drift wherever it thought suitable.


	2. Chapter 2

_July 4_ _th_ _, 1971_

 _I walked, hand in hand, beside my mother as she lead me forward.._

 _I had always loved the carnival, finding myself like a kid in a candy store as I strolled through the busy crowds, staring in awe at all the stands and attractions that littered the otherwise empty field._

 _That particular year, at least in my little eight year old mind, was the best. On a whim I let go of my mother's hand and rushed ahead, her voice lost amongst the others as she called my name. My head turned from side to side as I struggled to take it all in, burn it into my memory._

 _The smells were always the most amazing part to me._

 _Cheese dogs, hot pretzels, elephant ears…._

 _So many things kids only got once a year, and they were all over the place. Begging to be devoured by a child with a certain amount of joy that the adults had long forgotten._

 _I felt a small smile creep up onto my face as I neared a caravan parked off to the side. It was painted with odd colors of purple and dark green, draped with scarves and shiny things that glittered when they caught the sun light._

 _The gentle clank of pots fluttered against the breeze as I stepped closer, the small blue bear my father had won me earlier in the day clenched tight to my chest._

" _Little girl." A voice said, pulling my gaze down as my head turned, spotting an old lady a few feet from me._

 _She was seated in what looked to be an old rocking chair, a small velvet bag held between her bony fingers. Her skin was yellowed and wrinkled, her clothes dirty and too large for her small frame. But her smile was warm and inviting, drawing me in as one of her fingers motioned me forward with a quick flick._

 _'Her hair was the color of star light…' I remember musing as I stepped closer, stopping at her feet._

" _What is your name, little girl?" her voice was low and raspy, her pale eyes watching me closely._

" _Luna." I answered, feeling the cooling wind brush across my bare feet. "Luna Cavanagh."_

" _You are special, Luna." The woman spoke again, nodding to her feet. I sat without a moment's thought, raising my head to once again gaze up at the woman. "I knew it as soon as I saw your eyes."_

" _My eyes?" I scowled, not understanding._

" _Yes, they hold a certain…glimmer…" she trailed off thoughtfully, going silent for a moment before holding out her hand. "Give me your hand child."_

 _I obeyed, setting my hand in hers, watching those pale eyes move across my palm as her stare caressed my skin._

" _I see a boy, Luna." She suddenly said, running a shaky finger across the creases in my hand, "He is broken…hurt. He is made a freak and laughed at. He is alone in this world and in his mind." Her eyes turned down to mine. "He is very sad."_

 _Silence._

" _Who is he?" I found myself whispering, slightly confused as to how she knew all this from my hand. "Do I know him?"_

 _I watched her scowl and after a moment slowly shake her head._

" _No," she replied, her voice starting to fade. " But you will."_

Xxxx

I woke with a gasp.

My eyes snapping open as my back arched, a loud scream ripping from my throat and out of my mouth as burning pain radiated through my body. My fingers curled, gripping the loose dirt around me as I tried to catch my breath, my eyes scrunching tight before opening back up to stare at the sky.

It was night. The darkness having settled around me as I slept, creeping over me like a thick blanket.

I was scared.

The sheer disbelief clouding my mind as I slowing started to turn over, only to be replaced with the icy touch of terror running up my spine.

My head pounded and my spine throbbed as I pushed myself up, wobbling slightly as I forced myself to stand and walk over to the wreckage only a few yards away.

"Cam?" I called in a worn voice as I neared, the words scratching at my raw throat. "Matt?" I knelt down by the passenger window, pieces of stray glass cutting into my knees and palms. My tired eyes scanned the interior, a tight ball forming in my stomach.

They were gone.

I crawled closer in shock as I took in the charred seats, the melted rubber and the bloodied glass and metal.

Their were no bodies.

There was…nothing.

Suddenly the cold of the night got colder, the pain that throbbed through my battered body intensified and the world seemed to fall away around me. Slowly coming to the terrifying realization that I was completely…..alone.

In a panic I rose to my feet, my eyes squinting as I tried to pierce through the darkness around me before I took off running.

I felt as if the night itself was chasing me as I jumped over fallen branches and twisted my way around trees, it's impenetrable darkness closing in around me.

Suffocating me.

I have no idea how long or far I ended up running that night, but by the time I finally stopped to catch my breath I could no longer see the road stretching behind me.

My body ached, my lungs burning as I fell against a near by tree unable to stand anymore, each breath feeling more and more like fire as I struggled to breathe.

I didn't know what to do.

I didn't know where to go.

Closing my eyes I sat there for a moment, listening to the hammering of my heart and the distant call of birds as they went about their business.

Completely unaware of the hell I was going through.

Finally I opened my eyes and let my gaze wander the landscape before me, far off shapes peaking up above the hill just enough to grab my attention.

"Oh my god!" I gasp, feeling the wet of the leaves under my palms as I leaned forward, hoping for a better view.

'Buildings?!' I thought, feeling the thrill of hope wrap it's warm embrace around my heart. 'Could I truly be this lucky?'

My legs were shaky as I started forward, my fingers scraping against the rough bark of passing trees as I tried to keep my balance. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the beginnings of a lake glittering in the dim moonlight, the objects I had spotted before coming into focus.

Xxxx

I approached sheepishly, hugging my damp sweater around me as I moved onto the path that had been beaten into the soil by years of walking, my eyes settled on the ominous scatter of buildings that stood before me.

They seemed….frozen in time almost.

"Camp Crystal Lake." I said aloud, reading the rain damaged sign that stood just beyond the tree line, hammered into the ground.

It was very quiet, I realized, as I stepped out into the open.

There were no cheery bird calls here.

No pitter pats of little deer feet.

Not even the gentle rustling of a rabbit scarring from under a bush.

My brow furrowed as I stared ahead at the dark structures, watching as they grew larger with each step I took. Gradually the happiness and relief I had recently felt was washed away, it's place taken up by the dull thrum of uneasiness.

This place wasn't right.

For a moment I thought about turning back.

About stumbling through the dark forest again and making my way back to the wreckage.

But my body couldn't take it. I couldn't walk anymore. I couldn't move.

So instead I continued on, climbing the stairs of the first building I happened upon and peeked my head inside.

It smelled like old wood, the mold thick in the air as I stepped inside and shut the door behind me.

"Shit." I mumbled as my fingers grazed over the lock, only to find half of it broken off. Slowly I shook my head and turned, my line of sight leading straight to the mattress pushed up against the wall in the corner.

Heaving a relieved sigh I walked over, kicking it a couple times until it fell onto the ground. I couldn't bring myself to care about the strange smell it held as I gently eased myself down, a short groan passing my lips.

I fell asleep almost as soon as my head was cradled by it's damp fabric.

I didn't know what morning was going to bring, or how I was possibly ever going to make it home….if I did at all.

But right then I didn't care.

All I wanted was the sweet forgetfulness of sleep.

Xxxx

I woke to the loud crack of wood.

My mind sparked a bit as my eyes slit open in time to see the door of the cabin I was in fall, crashing the floor with a dull thud, revealing the massive shadow of a person standing where the door had once been.

I wasn't scared.

To be honest I was indifferent as it started in, too numbed from recent events to really feel anything at that point.

I just wanted to sleep.

The sound of boots stomping heavily onto the wood shattered the calming silence that had settled in the cabin, the slight rustle of clothes as the shape moved closer.

My eyes strained as it came to stand at my bed side, struggling to see what it was.

I was a man.

Of that I was sure.

He was very tall and wore clothes that were dirty and faded, his jacket holding many large holes and tears.

'He can't be warm…' the voice inside my head said in a small voice as my eyes slowly moved up his body, pausing only when I got to his face.

But, instead of his face, all I saw was a mask.

A white hockey goalie mask, just like the one I had seen painted on the bathroom wall earlier.

I felt my eyes drooping again, my vision becoming dark as I struggled to stay awake.

Eventually I failed, finding myself drifting sleep once a again.

The faint flash of metal against the early morning sun was the last thing I saw before everything disappeared and my mind sparked out.


End file.
